parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Franklin
'''Franklin & Friends '''is a tv series planned by AlexBrattenFan2000. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast The Dinosaurs *Barney - Franklin the Turtle (Franklin) *Baby Bop - Harriet (Franklin) *BJ - Bear (Franklin) *Riff - Fox (Franklin) The Kids *Tina - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Luci - Sidetable Drawer (Blue's Clues) *Michael - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Derek - Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) *Kathy - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) *Min - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Tosha - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Shawn - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Julie - Pail (Blue's Clues) *Carlos - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Juan - Shovel (Blue's Clues) *Jason - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Ashley & Alissa - Madame Butterfly and Catrina (Oswald) *Hannah - Daisy (Oswald) *Jeff - Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Linda - Weenie (Oswald) *Robert - Oswald (Oswald) *Keesha - Mommy Bugga Bugga (Dora the Explorer) *Stephen - Senor Tucan (Dora the Explorer) *David - Tico (Dora the Explorer) *Curtis - Johnny Snowman (Oswald) *Angela - Baby Bugga Bugga Bugs (Dora the Explorer) *Nick - Eggbert (Oswald) *Scott - Leo (Oswald) *Jamal - Pirate Parrot (Dora the Explorer) *Jackson - Henry (Oswald) and lots more! People *Stella the Storyteller - Goose (Franklin) *Mr. Boyd - Mr. Turtle (Franklin) *Rainbow Beard the Pirate - Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) *Mother Goose - Mrs. Turtle (Franklin) Premiered: *January 20, 2017 Seasons *Franklin & Friends (Season 1) *Franklin & Friends (Season 2) *Franklin & Friends (Season 3) *Franklin & Friends (Season 4) *Franklin & Friends (Season 5) *Franklin & Friends (Season 6) *Franklin & Friends (Season 7) *Franklin & Friends (Season 8) *Franklin & Friends (Season 9) *Franklin & Friends (Season 10) *Franklin & Friends (Season 11) *Franklin & Friends (Season 12) *Franklin & Friends (Season 13) *Franklin & Friends (Season 14) See Also *Franklin & The Backyard Gang Gallery Franklin1.png|Franklin the Turtle as Barney Harriet-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.51.jpg|Harriet as Baby Bop Franklin Bear.png|Bear as BJ Franklin Fox.jpg|Fox as Riff Blue-blues-clues-8.75 (1).jpg|Blue as Tina Sidetable.jpg|Sidetable Drawer as Luci Download (1)steve.jpg|Steve as Michael Slippery Soap.png|Slippery Soap as Derek Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg|Tickety Tock as Kathy Dora-marquez-dora-the-explorer-5.82.jpg|Dora as Min Character-large-isa.jpg|Isa as Tosha Benny Looking For Mimo.png|Benny as Shawn Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg|Pail as Julie Boots (Surprise).png|Boots as Carlos Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg|Shovel as Juan Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg|Mailbox as Jason Madame.png|Madame Butterfly as Ashley Catrina Caterpillar.jpg|Catrina as Alissa Daisy-0.png|Daisy as Hannah 42EEC629-E125-4EBC-8C8F-106A68C0A5F5.png|Big Red Chicken as Jeff Weenie.png|Weenie as Linda Oswald Nick Jr Character.png|Oswald as Robert Mommy Bugga Bugga.jpg|Mommy Bugga Bugga as Keesha Toucan1.gif|Senor Tucan as Stephen Tico the Squirrel.jpg|Tico as David Johnny-snowman-oswald-0.33.jpg|Johnny Snowman as Curtis Baby Bugga Buggas.jpg|Baby Bugga Bugga Bugs as Angela Eggbert and Leo.png|Eggbert and Leo as Nick and Scott Pirate Parrot-3.jpg|Pirate Parrot as Jamal Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png|Henry as Jackson Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:AlexBrattenFan2000 Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Nick Jr Style Category:JosiahOlsonRockz